1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of displaying a standby screen on a display panel with various colors in a standby mode, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional display device displays only a black image in a standby mode. Accordingly, the color of a standby screen displayed on a conventional display device rarely matches an environment in which the display device is mounted. In particular, if a large display device is mounted on a wall, the display device makes the wall black, thus has poor aesthetics.
In order to solve the above-described problems of the conventional display device and to decorate the interior, a method of repeatedly displaying a predetermined image for a long time has been proposed like an electronic picture frame. However, as the size of the display device is increased, power consumption of the display device is increased.